Frequently, conventional hats are embellished with ornamentation to make the hat more stylish, fanciful, eye-catching, or otherwise appealing. Such ornamentation includes selected fabrics, feathers, beads and graphics.
Often, such hats are constructed to allow the user to modify the appearances of the hat by repositioning the ornamental elements provided thereon. For instance, a hat embellished with feathers may be constructed to allow the appearance thereof to be modified by selected repositioning of the feathers.
Hats are known on which toy stuffed animals or birds are permanently secured to the outer surface of the hat. Such hats are typically considered to be a toy or fanciful head decoration rather than conventional ornamented headwear.
Toys are known which include a plurality of facial parts that can be arranged in unique combination to represent the head of a creature or character. One such toy, known as Mr. Potato Head (R), consists of a plurality of different hard plastic ears, noses, mouths, eyes and other parts that can be inserted into a potato in unique combination so as to define an original creature. Another such toy is a puppet with movable rubber and hard plastic parts that are made to represent individual "specific" facial and body features. These feature specific parts are attached to a puppet body, generally made of compatible "loop" material, by use of a small non-extensible strip of a Velcro (R) "hook" material which is connected to each individual elemental part.